


Top Dog

by Nasirdragon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 20s, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasirdragon/pseuds/Nasirdragon
Summary: A few minutes later the two of them were holding hands and making their way down the beach. Cyrus had opted for a light blue shirt with a penguin on it and matching light blue swim shorts and flip-flops while TJ had a white tank top with green swim shorts that matched his eyes. Cyrus had loved picking that pair out. He honestly loved doing all of the domestic things while TJ took him out on dates and showered him with affection. They got down to the beach that was already crowded with throngs of people.“Let’s claim this spot,” TJ said, pointing to an open space beside an elderly couple sunbathing to their right and some guys playing volleyball way to their left.“Got it,” Cyrus said taking out his rainbow beach umbrella and matching beach blanket big enough for the two of them.“What do you want to do first?” TJ asked as they sat down.Cyrus ran his hands through the sand next to him. “Sandcastle?”“You know the trick to the best one?” TJ said, immediately getting up to draw a line around their soon to be sandcastle.“What’s that?”





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back from my own hiatus and after Andi Mack finished. I'm really satisfied with how things ended with Tyrus. Of course they could have done more at the end, but that's what fanfiction is for, right? Anyway, here's another piece on adult Tyrus. I might post some more, particularly a short work that follows Tyrus after the series finale. I've also been working on a Medieval Tyrus fic, but we'll see how that turns out. Check out my other fics when you have the chance. As always, big thanks to Terri Minsky, the actors, other writers, and everyone else who have contributed to making Andi Mack such a great series.

Cyrus could really use a break from wedding planning. There were so many things to account for from the guest lists to what color flowers they should have. It was almost as bad as planning for his Bar Mitzvah, but he wanted the ceremony to be perfect for him and TJ. He let out a sigh, closing the tab on his laptop with an article on the “Top ten best places” to have a wedding. At least he had their beach trip the coming week to look forward to. It’d be a great break from wedding planning and to get out of the state. His practice was blossoming, but he could afford to finally take some time off by referring his current patients to a colleague while TJ had the entire winter break off from teaching. His fiancé was most excited about finally going to the beach which got Cyrus thinking about said fiancé shirtless. Buffy and Andi had teased him about it, having their own plans with their respective husbands. He was just about to text them when his own phone buzzed.

NOT-SO-SCARY-FIANCE: Hey, should I buy sun screen before I come home?

CYRUS: Don’t worry I still got my spf 50 for both of us :D.

NOT-SO-SCARY-FIANCE: Nice, u know how I burn.

CYRUS: Yeah, and it gets pretty hot to begin with.

NOT-SO-SCARY-FIANCE: It’s always hawt when I’m around ;D

Cyrus laughed, crossing his legs on their sofa.

CYRUS: It’ll be really sunny in California. Do you need new sunglasses?

NOT-SO-SCARY-FIANCE: Naw, still got the pair you gave me last Hanukkah.

CYRUS: Hmm…okay, I already got the beach umbrella, the games, and our swimsuits.

NOT-SO-SCARY-FIANCE: I’m excited. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen beach muffin ;D.

Cyrus’ heart sped up. He imagined TJ staring at his body while they held hands and walked on the beach.

CYRUS: I’m excited too! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen beach-basketball-guy?

NOT-SO-SCARY-FIANCE: lol We need to go on more beach vacations. Alright, Muffin, I’ll pick up the bacon if ya know what I mean~.

CYRUS: Hurry home <3.

Cyrus laughed when TJ sent an eggplant emoji followed by several hearts and winky faces. He still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone so dorky and amazing at the same time.

*

A week later and they were in their hotel overlooking the San Diego coast. They were on the first floor with a small balcony that opened out directly to the beach. TJ had insisted on the couple suite with the giant king-sized bed and fourteen inch plasma screen that had up to fifty different channels with Netflix, Spotify, and YouTube. Cyrus was currently going through all the listings thinking of all the great movies they could watch snuggled up in their plush lavender sheets.

“Cyrus, can you put sunscreen on my back?” TJ asked, walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still fluffy and sticking out like a porcupine’s quills.

“Yeah, of course,” Cyrus said, feeling his cheeks heat when TJ immediately plopped down on the bed next to him. The brunet popped open the sunscreen, squeezing out a generous amount before rubbing it onto his hands.

“Sounds like something else, huh?” TJ teased, winking at Cyrus.

“Shush, you’re the one who wanted to get to the beach before noon,” Cyrus chided, reaching forward to apply a small amount to the center of TJ’s back before moving outward and then massaging his fiancé’s upper back and shoulders. He felt his own body getting warmer and warmer as he massaged and felt TJ’s muscles. Cyrus loved how built he was; it was something he still couldn’t get over even when they’d started dating in Middle School. TJ had stuck to a healthy routine while Cyrus was still a gangly, awkward mess.

“That feels good,” TJ moaned, tilting his head back.

Cyrus giggled. “I’m not evening using any massage lotion.”

“Yeah, but your hands are perfect. Maybe we should stay inside.”

“I thought you wanted to see beach Cyrus?”

TJ perked up at that, reminding the brunet of a dog’s ears shooting up. “I really do.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, giving TJ another squeeze. “All done.”

TJ turned around, eyes heating up. “Can you do my chest too?”

Cyrus fumbled with the sunscreen bottle. “I still need to shower, Teej, you took so long.” He left the sunscreen in his fiancé’s hand, taking a towel and rushing over to the bathroom.

“Sorry, someone turned down my offer to shower together, so I took longer.”

Cyrus nearly slipped into the bathroom at that. He closed the door taking off his clothes and then staring at his body in the mirror before looking immediately away.

*

A few minutes later the two of them were holding hands and making their way down the beach. Cyrus had opted for a light blue shirt with a penguin on it and matching light blue swim shorts and flip-flops while TJ had a white tank top with green swim shorts that matched his eyes. Cyrus had loved picking that pair out. He honestly loved doing all of the domestic things while TJ took him out on dates and showered him with affection. They got down to the beach that was already crowded with throngs of people.

“Let’s claim this spot,” TJ said, pointing to an open space beside an elderly couple sunbathing to their right and some guys playing volleyball way to their left.

“Got it,” Cyrus said taking out his rainbow beach umbrella and matching beach blanket big enough for the two of them.

“What do you want to do first?” TJ asked as they sat down.

Cyrus ran his hands through the sand next to him. “Sandcastle?”

“You know the trick to the best one?” TJ said, immediately getting up to draw a line around their soon to be sandcastle.

“What’s that?”

“A good moat,” TJ said, digging in said moat. Cyrus laughed as TJ walked him through the tower making. They managed to break the sandcastle three times since neither of them really had any idea of what they were doing, though TJ assured him that he was an expert.

“There we go, my prince,” TJ said, patting their creation and standing up beside it. It was slightly lopsided with one tower crumbling like it just got hit by a giant boulder.

“I love it,” Cyrus said, giggling. At least the moat was perfect.

“Hey, watch out!” a guy next to them shouted. It all happened in slow motion a volleyball flying out like a cannon and smashing straight through the sandcastle.

“Shit,” the guy said, running toward them and grabbing the volleyball.

“Teej,” Cyrus whispered as his fiancé crossed his arms and went into angry grumpy-cat-mood.

“Hey, guys, sorry about that,” the guy said, scratching the back of his head and looking between the two of them. He had on a green speedo and looked like he had a spray tan.

“Sorry, won’t cut it,” TJ said, stepping right up to the guy, “What are you going to do to make up for it?”

“Well, I could offer you a game of volleyball? You look like you’d be up for it,” the guy said, looking TJ up and down.

Cyrus bit his lip, already knowing where this was going.

TJ smirked. “All right, blondie, you’re on. You ready to win, Underdog?”

“Actually it’s two to one. It’s just the three of us, so you’ll have to be on my team.”

TJ frowned looking like he was about to protest, but Cyrus knew that this was just the thing to get his fiancé going. “Don’t worry, Teej, I’ll cheer you on. I can’t play and cheer at the same time, right?”

TJ’s smirk returned. “I guess you’re right. You are my biggest fan.”

“You two sure are close friends,” the guy said, “You just here for the break?”

TJ wrapped his arm around Cyrus. “Actually, we’re fiancés.”

Cyrus braced himself for some kind of homophobic remark, but the guy just smiled.

“Nice, all right, we’re playing right over here. I’m David by the way.” The guy said shaking their hands. TJ and Cyrus followed him and what followed was a quick game of volleyball with Cyrus doing what he did best, keeping score and cheering on his fiancé. He still had a few catch phrases he’d saved from when TJ still played basketball mainly “Kippen is always keeping score or TJ stands for Top Jock.” Each time Cyrus cheered TJ met his eyes, the two of them in total sync as TJ and David mopped the floor with David’s friends.

“It’s hot,” TJ said, wiping his face with the hem of his tank top before taking it off and throwing it to Cyrus. “Take care of this for me, Underdog.”

“I-I’ll get you some water, Teej,” Cyrus replied, clutching the tank top to his chest and rushing over. Watching his fiancé play had also made him thirsty in more ways than one. The sweat just rolled off TJ’s neck and arms and the grunts he made as he struck the ball reminded him of whenever they had sex at home. Cyrus shook his head as he picked up their water bottles. This wasn’t the time to get excited especially not in front of other people. He walked back to the volleyball net, pausing when TJ started to shout.

“What are you trying to say?” his fiancé said, back turned to him while David and his friends gathered around TJ.

“Sorry, man, I’m just wondering why you’d want to be with some stick. I guess some guys are just into little boys.”

“What the hell? You’re the one who ruined our sandcastle. You don’t have any right to talk about my fiancé like that,” TJ said, arms crossed and holding his ground.

“I’m just saying. You’re way out of his league.”

Before TJ could say or do anything else Cyrus coughed as loud as he could, getting TJ’s attention and then handing him a water bottle.

“Hey, you gonna play another round?” David asked.

“No, that’s fine. Let’s go, Cyrus,” TJ said, giving David and his friends a death glare before grabbing Cyrus’ hand and tugging him off. The other guys just shrugged as TJ went to pick up their stuff.

“Teej,” Cyrus whispered.

“It’s way too crowded here, and I’d rather be alone with you. Let’s find another spot.”

Cyrus nodded, letting TJ tug at his hand and drag them farther down the beach. While they walked Cyrus thought about what David had said. All around them were people with all kinds of bodies, some with the big pecs and perfect six pack abs that TJ and he had joked about. But at least TJ had muscles and looked drop dead gorgeous while all Cyrus could think about was that in comparison he was smaller and shorter, lesser. He shook his head trying to fight those thoughts. He hadn’t had them since he was in Middle School, so why was he feeling them all of a sudden?

“Much better,” TJ said, stopping them. It felt like they’d walked a mile at least but this part of the beach seemed more secluded with only one family and their two teenage kids building a sandcastle nearby.

“Teej, you should get in the water. It’s only gonna get hotter.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” TJ agreed, grabbing Cyrus’ hand, but the brunet pulled away.

“It’s okay. I’ll watch our stuff.”

TJ paused, reaching over to touch Cyrus’ waist. “Muffin, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’ll swim with you later.”

“You didn’t hear what David said, did you? Because you know it isn’t true, and he’s just an idiot.”

“I know, really, go swim. I’ll come later.”

The dirty blonde waggled his eyebrows. “You better come at least once.”

The brunet felt his cheeks heat. “Teej, there are kids nearby.”

“Just some teenagers. You remember when we were their age.”

“Sometimes I feel like one of us is still their age.”

TJ shoved him before bringing him in for a sloppy kiss that Cyrus felt himself leaning into before his brain finally told him to reign it in.

“Go swim, you horn dog.”

“Okay, but I better get to see your beach side soon,” TJ said, tugging up Cyrus’ shirt and giving the brunet a quick peck at his belly button before running off to the ocean. While TJ dived in, Cyrus let himself collapse down on their blanket. He looked at his pale skin and knobby knees, comparing himself to David with his thick muscles and crotch that was no doubt suffocating in that tight speedo. At least that image was enough to get Cyrus to chuckle a little, but he still groaned, hugging his knees to his chest. He gave advice to other people about how to deal with bigger issues, bigger insecurities. Why couldn’t he just take his own advice?

“Oh, my, god, Cyrus, is that you?” A woman whose voice Cyrus didn’t recognize said. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a bright red bikini. Next to her was another woman with long black hair and olive skin, wearing a black swimsuit.

“It’s me Sarah from Biology,” the blonde woman said, immediately sitting next to him, her friend following suit. “This is Ying,” Sarah said introducing her friend.

“Nice to meet you,” Cyrus said, shaking Ying’s hand while he tried to remember who Sarah was.

“Are you here alone?” Sarah asked, leaning toward him.

“No, actually, I’m here with someone.”

Sarah giggled. “Oh, really, who?”

Before Cyrus could say anything else TJ padded over water glistening off his body. “The water’s perfect,” he said, meeting Cyrus’ eyes, the two of them entering their own little world before Sarah piped up.

“Oh, is this your ‘someone?’” Sarah said, eyeing TJ up and down.

“He’s quite handsome,” Ying said, blushing.

“Thanks,” TJ said, brow furrowing as he turned back to Cyrus. “You should get in with me. It feels really great, I promise.”

“So what do you do to get that six pack?” Sarah suddenly asked, getting up on her knees.

Cyrus bit his lip as the two of them got into a conversation about working out and dieting. TJ seemed to be really into it, but Cyrus knew he was just being polite glancing over at Cyrus every few minutes.

“You’re really lucky,” Ying started to say. “I always feel like all the ugly guys want me and none of the attractive ones.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find someone nice if you really want,” Cyrus said, trying to be encouraging like always but it made his stomach roll.

“I guess. I mean Sarah also says I should just settle for someone nice. Personality is what matters right? But I don’t know. If you’re going to be with someone you’d look at a lot you’d want it to be someone handsome, right?”

For the first time ever Cyrus just stopped listening, looking down at his hands and wishing they would just leave.

“Cyrus? Cyrus, you okay?” TJ said, suddenly kneeling in front of the brunet while Sarah and Ying exchanged a look.

“Is he all right?” Sarah said, but TJ was barely paying attention to them.

“Maybe it’s what we had for dinner last night? We should head back to our hotel.”

Ying nodded. “Food poison sucks. I hope you feel better.”

“Yeah, Cyrus, maybe we’ll see each other again. Take care,” Sarah was saying while TJ packed up their stuff for the second time, grabbing Cyrus’ hand and taking them away from the beach.

“Good call, Underdog. I wasn’t sure when she’d stop talking. How’d they know you anyway?” TJ said once they were away from the beach.

Cyrus stared down at his feet suddenly wondering if what they were saying was right. What would happen when Cyrus started to look worse when he started to get older or even fat? Would TJ still love him? Would he wake up one day and look at him and want to be with someone else who was more attractive with muscles and a better body?

“Muffin, hey, what’s wrong? Are you actually feeling sick?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus said. It wasn’t an actual lie, his stomach still felt like it was rolling, and all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and not get up.

TJ pushed away Cyrus’ hair, pressing his palm to his temple.

“You don’t have a fever. Does your stomach hurt?”

And now he was making his fiancé worry about him, as in, ruining their vacation. He shouldn’t be worrying about these sort of things he should just be having fun with the love of his life.

“No, but it’s okay. I think I’m just tired.”

“Then, let’s go back to the hotel.”

“No, you wanted to go to the beach. Let’s just find another spot.”

TJ sighed. “I really just want to spend time with you. I know, let’s get some ice cream. That should make you feel better.”

Cyrus touched his stomach. Ice cream just made him think about getting fat and suddenly he really didn’t have an appetite anymore.

“I’m not really hungry, but you can get some if you want. I’ll get you some,” Cyrus said, trying to smile at the end.

“All right,” TJ said, grabbing Cyrus’ hand. They walked for a bit looking for an ice cream stand before they realized that they’d left their wallets back in their room. Cyrus had let out a sigh of relief realizing that he wouldn’t have to be tempted by sweets, but TJ just stared at him giving him one of those, “I know something’s wrong, but I want you to tell me” looks. They decided to just go back to their room, the two of them silent when they normally would be laughing and teasing one another. Cyrus was even playing an alternative conversation in his mind of the two of them making fun of David and his tiny swimsuit or the two women that Cyrus still didn’t remember from college. He was still thinking about how he shouldn’t have ruined things when TJ got him inside their room and then pressed him against their room’s door.

“What’s wrong?” TJ asked, pressing a kiss to Cyrus’ nape.

The brunet wanted to resist but he let out a muffled sniffle. “I’m sorry.”

TJ’s arms immediately wrapped around him. “Hey, why are you sorry?”

Cyrus pressed his face into TJ’s chest. “We were supposed to have a good time and now I can’t stop having all of these negative thoughts.”

“What thoughts? Was it David? Back at the beach with those two?”

“Do you think people really stay together when they get older? I mean you’re so amazing, Teej. What happens if I get ugly and fat and you…” He felt tears slipping down his cheeks as TJ held him tighter.

“Cyrus,” TJ said, “I love you. If you think all I care about is looks, then you’re wrong. You’re the only one I can talk to like this, remember?”

Cyrus did, remembering that day at the swings when TJ had apologized about the gun incident. He remembered how all he’d wanted to do was lean up and claim the other boy’s lips.

“I don’t care about muscles or six pack abs or big dicks. You want to know what I love? I love scrawny guys with perfect, flawless skin. I love guys who are awkward and know everything there is to know about dinosaurs and random facts. I love guys who think about others.”

“Really?” Cyrus said, looking up and sighing when TJ wiped away the brunet’s tears and caressed his cheek.

“You know I’d do anything to make you smile. You need to give yourself more credit. You’re the perfect guy for me. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“Teej,” Cyrus said, ready to give a billion reasons why that wasn’t true, but then his fiancé started to chuckle.

“What?” Cyrus asked.

“You’re so much better than all those guys on the beach. I’m more afraid that they’d take you away from me.”

“But we’re going to get married. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

TJ raised his brows at that and then they were both laughing, realizing how ridiculous they were being. Cyrus let himself melt into TJ’s embrace enjoying the stillness of their room with the breeze rustling their curtains and bed sheets.

“I didn’t get to see beach Cyrus,” TJ whispered into the brunet’s ear.

“I’m sorry for feeling self-conscious.”

TJ nudged at Cyrus’ shirt. “Can I see now?”

“Please.”

TJ hummed, tugging off Cyrus’ shirt in one fluid motion. The two of them laughed as TJ pushed them towards their bed, the backs of Cyrus knees hitting the bed. TJ was on top of him already leaning down to pepper Cyrus’ chest with little kisses while his hands went down his shorts.

“You’re so perfect,” TJ whispered into Cyrus’ ear, his hot breath ghosting along the brunet’s neck, sending electricity throughout his body. Cyrus wrapped his arm around TJ’s neck the second the blonde’s hands began caressing his chest and thighs.

“You’re so soft and warm like a marshmallow,” TJ said, voice deepening.

“You’re such a sap, Teej,” Cyrus said, giggling, earning a wide smirk from his fiancé.

“And you love it.”

“Y-yeah, I do,” Cyrus whispered, groaning when TJ started to press kisses along his neck. He leaned closer to run his tongue behind Cyrus’ ear and down his nape.

“I want you,” TJ said, using his free hands to rub Cyrus’ nipples, the nubs beginning to harden against the cool air. The licking and rubbing along with the smell of TJ’s cologne mixed with the salt water from the sea started to heat Cyrus up more and more.

“Me too, want you so much,” Cyrus said.

TJ stopped, pushing his body up and earning a whimper from Cyrus.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I want you, Cyrus,” TJ said, biting his lip and pulling his shorts down to expose his length that immediately bounced up. It looked angry and red and so tempting that Cyrus had to restrain himself as TJ looked away.

“What is it, Teej? You can tell me.”

“I want you inside me.”

“What?”

TJ turned back to meet the brunet’s eyes, his face a deep crimson. “I don’t want anyone else. That’s why I trust you. I’ve been fantasizing about this a lot before we booked the trip.”

“TJ,” Cyrus said, his heart swelling with warmth. If he was honest about it the brunet had fantasized about the same, but he was always happy with what they did. TJ bringing this up made Cyrus realize that he really was open to trying new things to not just being the dominant one in their relationship: that he wasn’t looking for someone who was smaller or weaker. It made Cyrus realize that he didn’t just want a jock who was perfect with the biggest muscles or the biggest dimples. He wanted someone who was imperfect: someone funny and cocky, grumpy but sappy. He wanted TJ.

“Is that okay, Underdog? I kinda tried out your enema this morning, so I’m ready.”

Cyrus couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed TJ’s hands, gently flipping them over so that he was on top. He looked down at his fiancé, his whole body feeling like it was in an inferno as their eyes locked. He watched TJ’s chest rise and fall, letting himself take in his fiancé’s scent, using his free hands to massage the calluses on his hands. Then, he reached into the bedside table where he took out a condom of Michael Jackson saying, “that child won’t be my son” along with the lube.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

TJ reached forward, grabbing one of Cyrus’ hands and interlocking their fingers just like that time on the bench at Andi’s party. “I’m sure, Muffin.”

Cyrus nodded. “I’ll go slow.” He took off his shorts, hissing when his length sprung out and touched TJ’s. He bit his lip, using his other hand to open the lube, applying an appreciative amount over their lengths. He then leaned closer, using his hand to create a tunnel like TJ would as he pressed and rubbed their lengths together.

“Yes,” TJ moaned, tilting his back to expose his neck.

Cyrus panted, leaning forward to press a kiss to his fiancé’s neck. He turned the kiss into a lick before letting his lips suck at the flesh to create a hickey that he knew would last for the rest of their vacation.

“I want them to know,” Cyrus whispered when TJ’s mouth opened up in awe.

“Make me feel it, Underdog.”

“That’s Topdog actually.”

TJ chuckled before moaning again when Cyrus started to lube up his fingers. “Yes, Topdog, please.”

“Please what?”

TJ smirked. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Cyrus didn’t want to admit it, but he did. Being on top was a different type of control. Like he was responsible for making TJ feel the best for taking care of him.

“Please what?” Cyrus said again, stilling his hands.

TJ let out a groan. “Please, fuck me, Topdog.”

“Okay, really-amazing-volleyball-guy,” Cyrus said, turning TJ’s giggle into a low moan as he slid one finger in. He knew that TJ hadn’t been penetrated before, so he tried to do his best, remembering how his fiancé made it easy for him. He started with just his pointer finger, letting the lube make it easier and easier for him to dig deeper and deeper.

“More, Topdog, more.”

“You really want it,” Cyrus said, his mind floating into that haze he got into every time they did it. Eventually he started to add two fingers then three, marveling as TJ sucked him in, moaning for more and more.

“Yes, please.”

“You’re so needy.”

“You’re the only one I can be with like this, Cyrus. You’re the only one who I can’t get enough of. Please, fuck me.”

“TJ,” Cyrus said, pulling out his fingers so that he could tear open the condom and put it on along with a generous amount of lube. He stroked himself, still squeezing TJ’s hand with his other hand.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay, Teej? I’ll be gentle.”

TJ’s eyelids fluttered, mouth agape. “You’re so adorable, Topdog.”

Cyrus took in a breath before positioning his cock at TJ’s entrance. Then, he pushed in, groaning when TJ’s walls immediately sucked him in. TJ grimaced, biting his lip as Cyrus adjusted.

“You okay? Does it hurt?”

“No,” TJ said, “It’s good.”

“Are you sure? Should I move?”

“Y-yeah.”

Cyrus still wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to hurt his fiancé but then TJ was squeezing his hand harder, wetting his lips and moaning.

“O-Okay, I’m going to start moving. Tell me if it’s okay,” the brunet said, pushing forward tentatively. TJ’s face convulsed, but he still moaned in encouragement. Cyrus kept going, his thrusts getting easier as TJ’s body relaxed around him, sucking him in deeper and deeper. Cyrus picked up his pace, pausing occasionally as he looked for that special spot. He wanted TJ to feel the best to want to be together for as long as possible.

“There!” TJ groaned. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t. I promise,” Cyrus said the haze taking over as he went faster and faster. Precum collected on TJ’s cock and that was enough for Cyrus to reach forward, making TJ nearly scream as he stroked TJ’s hard cock in tandem with his thrusts. Sweat prickled at Cyrus’ scalp, his whole body feeling like it could do this forever.

“Cyrus, I’m going to come.”

“Come, Thelonious Jagger.”

“Cyrus,” TJ shouted, bringing Cyrus’ lips to his as they kissed, their tongues twining together as Cyrus continued thrusting. Their frenzied rhythm reached a crescendo and then TJ was coming, white hot liquid shooting between them and landing along the blonde’s chest and cheek. The sight was so amazing that Cyrus couldn’t help but groan, his liquid pouring into the condom that separated the two of them. He fell forward, pulling out and pressing his chest into TJ’s spunk.

“That was better than exhilarating,” Cyrus said, eyes starting to droop. He didn’t even care that his fiancé’s cum was all over him.

TJ laughed. “Maybe I should start calling you Topdog instead. You were so hot.”

Cyrus hummed as TJ’s fingers carded through his hair and massaged his scalp.

“I should clean us up, but I can’t move.”

TJ reached over to the bedside cabinet, taking out one of Cyrus’ baby wipes. He gently lifted Cyrus up, wiping off the come on their bodies and then putting the wipes and the used condom on the dresser.

“That’s going to smell later,” Cyrus said.

“Just stay here,” TJ said, wrapping his arms around the brunet.

They lay in bed with Cyrus burying his head into TJ’s chest and TJ’s chin on Cyrus’ head, his free hand running up and down the brunet’s arm. They stayed like that, listening to the seagulls calling outside their balcony and the sounds of people’s footsteps as they returned from the beach.

“TJ?”

“Yeah?”

“I love being your Underdog.”

“And I love being your not-so-scary-basketball-guy.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, pressing a kiss to TJ’s jawline before snuggling closer.

“Like I said, we should go on more beach vacations. There’s so much I still want to do with you.”

“Me too. I love you, Teej. You’re the only one I can be like this with too.”

TJ laughed. “I hope so. I don’t want you with anyone like David.”

Cyrus snorted. “I’m fine with your body. You’re pretty handsome.”

“Just handsome?” TJ said, pressing a hand to his chest in mock shock.

“You know I love guys who are sappy and grumpy and learn from their mistakes.”

TJ pressed a kiss to the brunet’s cheek. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Cyrus felt his eyelids droop, TJ’s warmth lulling him to sleep. He knew that he couldn’t wait to marry TJ either. He couldn’t wait to marry his best friend and lover: the guy who reminded him to always love himself and his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment. I welcome all feedback :D.


End file.
